Lovestruck
by Executortionist
Summary: Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you don't like it when others aren't included in the fun and games. As such, you make it your goal to include one GAMZEE MAKARA...even if he is kind of scary looking.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Lovestruck (lame I know)

**PAIRING: **Gamzee/John

**SUMMARY**: Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you don't like it when others aren't included in the fun and games. As such, you make it your goal to include one GAMZEE MAKARA...even if he is kind of scary looking.

**A/N**: So I stuck this up as my first fic on AO3 (I'm under the same name as I am here tee hee) and guess what? IT'S ANOTHER MULTICHAPTERED STORY WOOPY. I guess this first chapter can be read on its own though...

anyway, I don't own homestuck!

* * *

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you have finally, _finally_ been reunited with one DAVE STRIDER and ROSE LALONDE. It might've taken three years, but it was worth it, to you at least.

Okay, scratch that, the first time you spoke with Dave and Rose upon their meteor, you were as intimidated as fuck. Not only were they _both_ slightly taller than you (God fucking damnit!), but they also both had the same condesending drawl of someone who knew they were better than you. You'd expected that from Rose... but the fact that _Dave_ was also doing it came as a complete surprise.

At least he was still the bro you'd always remembered. Nothing could change the fact that he was applejuice obsessed and had sucky raps, and he seriously, _seriously_ rambled, _all the time_! It was great.

Another bonus that came to you through reuniting with your friends was meeting the ALTERNIAN TROLLS, and THANK THE LORD you were at least taller than KARKAT VANTAS and TEREZI PYROPE. You swear, everyone else were giants. Except your ECTO-TWIN, JADE HARLEY. Unfortunatly, you and her and still about the same height. Not that you cared... much (it was a punch right in your mangrit, but you don't admit that).

As soon as the mushy and more than slightly awkward first meeting was over, KANAYA MARYAM, Rose's 'girlfriend', had proposed the idea of a party in honour of being reunited, and the first thing that came out of your mouth then was 'Oh BOY, parties!' because honestly, you are the _master_ of pranks and parties. Of course... Jade might've been slightly better than you at the 'party' department, seeing as she had organised countless events on their golden starship... but gosh darn, are you good!

So the party idea was a-go, and hosted in the main, most comfortable sitting room on the meteor... which you admit is pretty darn comfy. Not as much so as your house, but still... pretty darn comfy! Especially so with your cool god tier jimjams. Doing the windy thing had never been so comfortable!

Of course it might have been about halfway through the (admittedly awesome) party before you noticed everyone kind of tiptoeing or avoiding a certain crazy-haired troll. You'd never seen him as far as you could remember, but man, was he freaky looking! He had CLOWN PAINT smeared over his badly scarred face, and you could clearly see a few BICYCLE HORNS scattered about. It was the perfect set up for a prank, and this was an opportunity you weren't going to pass up.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you hated seeing people alone and miserable.

Using your 'windy powers', you used it to squeeze one of the horns, creating a quiet 'honk'. You had to hold in your laughter as the troll jumped and glanced around. Once he was quieted and lazily staring at the wall once more, you extended your wind once more and this time honked TWO horns. The poor troll jumped again, but this time, there seemed to be a lazy smile on his face, like the obnoxious sound of bicycle horns... entertained him? He sure was strange.

Somewhere between holding in your laughter and honking the troll's horns quietly, Dave had sat down. The troll now had a horn in hand and you'd been honking back and forth for a little while now. It wasn't so much of a prank anymore as much as it was kind of... bonding? Could you use that word? You didn't even know the trolls name. You did, however, feel like you could be great friends with him.

When you finally noticed Dave, it was after he'd been sitting there for a while; probably watching you and what you were doing. You didn't mind, but you did feel your face heat up. You were kind of embarrassed to be caught doing something so childish.

"Dude, not that I'm not happy that you're having fun, but do you even know who that is?" Oops, he'd caught on to what you were doing. You supposed you hadn't been trying to hide it, but still! Pranksters weren't supposed to get caught in the act!

Embarrassedly, and maybe a little ashamed, you shook your head. You wondered if Dave would tell you so you could go and talk to him sometime. You didn't want to seem rude by not knowing his name. "Why? Is he someone important?" You doubted it, but it was better to ask your best bro that appear ignorant.

Dave made a clucking noise. You wondered if he was a chicken now, or maybe he'd been hanging out with Dave Sprite a little too much since they'd landed. "Oh my dear, dear John, whatever will I do with you?" he paused in his sentence to ironically stroke your face, not that you knew how that was ironic or anything. It was just Dave's weird ways showing through, you guessed, "That, my tempestuously windy friend, is Gamzee Makara. He's a bit broken in the head, and they say that he went on a murderous rampage way back. I'd steer clear, bro. You never know when he'll snap again."

You almost make a joke about SNAPPING IN A Z-FORMATION but think better of it and instead shrug. Dave's warning was kind of spooky, but as you watched the scratched troll sadly honk his horn you remember that you'd just been playfully honking back and forth, and you hadn't replied since you noticed Dave. How rude of you! Instead of honking one of the horns scattered about, you instead bop the troll on the nose, and you watched as his eyes widened and he leaned back.

"C'mon, Dave, look at him! He can't be that bad..." you almost say that it's rude to talk about someone behind their back, but you realized that would be hypocritical. You'd spoken about many people behind their backs plenty of times. You just wanted to prove Dave wrong though. You were sure the troll you were playfully poking and honking at wasn't so bad. He did have a look of innocent curiousity on his face, even if it was a bit lazy-looking. You supposed that was natural for this particular troll.

When you looked at Dave, you weren't sure if he was still looking at you or at GAMZEE MAKARA. Either way, you knew what was coming next. You weren't new to warnings, after all. "Still, be careful man. He might just flip his shit because you're toyin' with him. don't say I didn't warn your sorry ass." Dave was strangely serious, or at least he had been before Terezi pulled him away, chattering about chalk and drawings and_ wow you smell great_. apparently Terezi liked the smell of Dave's red jammies. You were just curious about how much more advanced the troll-sense of smell was compared to yours. It must have been a lot different if they could smell and taste _colours_.

And with that, you were alone again, and playing with a troll who was half-way across the room. Everyone was still giving this Gamzee guy his space, so if you went over and sat with him, it would probably be _really_ noticeable. Heck, you could see Karkat eying Gamzee from the corner of your left eye, and man did he look serious. They must have been moi-whatevers, you realized. If what Dave had said was true, then Karkat had probably been the one to calm the clown-troll down.

Not that you cared if Dave was telling the truth or just spreading rumours. You honestly liked getting impressions from people yourself. After all, you'd once been bullied, unfortunate as that was, and everyone had pretty much avoided you because you were a_ nerd dork fuck-up_. You tried not to remember the beatings and names.

But yes, that was the reason you'd rather judge for yourself if this strange troll was as awesome as he looked or if he was just a major douche. As you thought that, you honked one of the horns once more.

This was also the moment you made up your mind, and got up from the chair you'd been slouching in. As you crossed the room in several quiet steps, you went unnoticed by most of the room. Karkat was eying you now too, but you ignored everything and let yourself drop to the floor in front of Gamzee. You didn't hit the floor hard or anything, in fact, you kind of just crossed your legs and floated down. A bonus to being the Heir of Breath, you supposed.

Now, several things happened after you had done this. One, was that the room had fallen almost completely silent, making you kind of nervous, because you knew they were all staring at you and the troll about an arms length away.

The second thing that happed, was Dave and Karkat both slamming their face into their hands, making Terezi and Jade (who'd been catching up with Karkat) both mumble out a 'times two combo'.

Which sent you into a fit of manly chuckles filled with magrity mangritness (they were NOT giggles!), which also made you hunch in on yourself and slam your hand on the ground.

Conveniently on a bicycle horn, much to your amusement. In all honesty it just made you laugh harder. Everything was suddenly funny, and before long, Gamzee made the horn in his hand honk a weazy kind of honk that was drawn out and squeaky and it just made you laugh harder _why was it so funny_.

You end up reaching over and bopping him on the nose, exactly as you had done a few moments before you'd sat down across from him. He made a muffled kind of noise that sounded suspiciously like the silver and black things that were scattered around you two. You thought it sounded strangely cute and cool, and in a moment of no laughter, you tried to imitate the sound... and you completely failed at it. It made Gamzee smile though, which was strangely worth it.

"Hi, I'm John Egbert!"

An introduction was never so abrupt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! Here's your second chapter, please excuse any mistakes you see!

* * *

The next time you see Gamzee, he's following behind you with his hands in his pockets and a lazy look upon his face. You find it strange, but it doesn't worry you at all. In fact, you find it fascinating, because not twenty four hours ago neither of you knew each other.

But in all seriousness, you would've been creeped out by his trailing if you hadn't gotten to kind of talking to him during that party the other night. He was chill, but you couldn't fathom what he was thinking. His expression was always the same and if he ever had a different one, it was when he was smiling really widely. The few times that you'd seen that smile, you'd gotten a healthy glimpse at his _fucking massive and sharpteeth_ that kind of scared you.

Right now you had a slight problem though... what were you supposed to say to Gamzee? He was walking _behind_ you, and you'd learned earlier that day that if you stopped to wait for him to catch up, he would stop as well, and he _never said anything_. It was eerie and strange and kind of endearing, because wow, you now had a follower! The longer you thought about it, the cooler it started to sound, and you were pretty sure soon enough you'd just be able to talk to him like nobodies business.

He was spacey though, you could see that. He seemed to barely pay attention to where he was going. Once, you had stopped when he'd had this weird glazed look on his face, and he'd just kept walking till he passed you! You'd had to nudge him with your wind so he didn't walk into a wall, and when he finally noticed he was getting farther away from you, he'd wait for you to catch up and continue on. It was just like he had nothing better to do, and you would bet that if you just stood still you could have a staring contest with Gamzee for hours.

Since morning he'd been behaving like that as well, so you'd gotten pretty used to it. You woken up that morning and lo and behold, there he was at your door! Talk about strange!

No one had said anything either, thankfully. You noticed you did get looks from everyone and they all tended to avoid you a bit more now (though it'd only been a day, how you noticed this, you'd never know). Especially the other trolls. Jade kept sending him worried looks though, and once Karkat had pulled him aside with a rude comment to Gamzee about 'staying right the fuck there' because 'me and the human need to talk'.

You could remember the talk clearly, and that was exactly what it was '_the talk_'. Not the talk that you got from your Dad when you were twelve, but the talk about scary shit and warnings and things Gamzee was capable of. He told you, in a completely serious manner, to go to him if Gamzee ever caused you any trouble, and if his eyes looked bloodshot Karkat told you to_ get the fuck out of there as fast as you can_. You assured him you'd be fine, of course, but he didn't seem to believe a word that came out of your mouth. He'd just sent you one last scowl before stomping off.

You would say scuttle, but that would be a lie... the thought of Karkat as a crab was just funny to you. He _did_ have the sign of Cancer on his shirt anyway. In the time you've known him, he sometimes reminded you of the little shelled dudes anyway.

Somehow, you're thoughts of crabs had turned into thoughts of animals and food, and it is now that you find yourself completely and utterly lost while trying to find a kitchen. Things had been so much easier on your starship... if you wanted to eat you could have just gone straight to your house on your shrunken planet, albeit with Jade's help. All was good though, because you liked to spend time in your house reminiscing. You usually thought about your father and how much you'd hated cake of the Betty Crocker variety.

Truthfully you liked cake a lot. You wished you could find Jade so she could zap you back to your house. That would be really cool, because you'd get to cook and maybe make a cake and remember all the good times you had with your dad. Just thinking about it made your fingers itch for the piano keys once more.

After that thought you wonder if Gamzee would like to come with you. He'd probably never had cake before, and to you that thought was basically blasphemous. He'd probably think it was pretty great anyway. Like, 'miraculous' or whatever he would say.

It suddenly occurs to you that you could've just asked Gamzee where to go this entire time, so you stopped in your tracks. Unfortunately, you didn't think Gamzee was so close, and he ended up bumping right into you, making you lose balance. You ended up doing to 'windy thing' to keep your balance and right yourself, and you laughed it off. Inwardly you just cursed Gamzee for being so _tall_. You doubted if any of the other trolls had bumped into that you would lose balance like that. As it were, Gamzee wasn't any of the other trolls, and he was still almost a head taller than you.

"Sorry about that." after that party last night, you really weren't sure how to talk to the troll. He was surprisingly quiet for such a big guy. "Do you know were we are? I need to find Jade so we can have cake!"

You mostly added in that last part to see if it would encourage him more to lead you to Jade. After all, if a troll could smell colour they should be able to do something like what a blood hound could do, right? At least that's what you were thinking.

**== Be GAMZEE MAKARA**

The little blue dude asked you where his human friend was, and he mentioned motherfucking cake. You had no idea what that was, but if it was anything like your pies... man, you would be into that like a meowbeast into meowbeast treats.

You decided to make a humming noise at him for communication. You didn't feel like all up and motherfucking spewing miraculous words to the little motherfucker. You had been following him all day, and man, was he amusing. You especially liked him because he smelled like fresh air and was almost as short as your Karbro.

Short people were fun to cuddle.

Shit, you'd all up and spaced on the motherfucker again. You'd agreed to taking him to his Jade human, right? Right. You'd be his guide like no one ever was. Because that's what you were; a guide. A motherfucking good one at that.

So that's what you do; you lead him to his chill motherfucking sis. It's easy, considering she all up and smells like dog and something else. You can't put your nose on it so you think it's some smell from their planet.

You couldn't help but space out again. Man, you've been doing that a lot lately. What miraculous things even went on in your mind? You had no motherfucking clue. Something about the John human...

That's right. Guiding. You had someone to guide now and you weren't going to all up and fail. You knew Karbro was already disappointed in you, and you didn't want Johnbro to be like that too. He was your new friend. He liked the horns... he bopped you on the nose last night, twice.

Man, he was a miracle living in a nice smelling flesh bag. No one had ever bopped you on the nose before. Not even Karkat in all his miraculous shoosh pap mastery. Johnbro didn't even mind you following him around like a lost grub.

Miracles.

When you stop spacing out about how 'miraculous' and 'wonderful' John Egbert is, you notice you're standing very, _extremely_ close to a closed door, and you can hear small chuckled coming from behind you. The little blue dude had a cute laugh.

with your slighly sludgy movements, you move out of the way of the door, and man, you wished everyone was as nice as this chill motherfucker. He didn't yell or curse at you, and he even laughed and _smiled_ when you spaced out.

You unknowingly missed a conversation while thinking your thoughts, and suddenly there's a little yellow ship in the chill sis's hands, and from that came a shrunken planet. You couldn't help but watch attentively as she enlarged the world slightly and suddenly you're surprised as you start to glow green and shrink.

Your startled honk made both the chill sis and wicked blue dude smile. You wonder why, but then forget about it as you're transported in front of a weird looking hive. It was really tall, and there were a lot of stairs... you honked softly at Johnbro, who's smiling at the white hive, and before you can all up and start spacing again he walks forward and into the house and you follow like the grub you wish you still were.

The hive was bitchtits, in your opinion. You'd seen one room and already it was just motherfucking miraculous. You were still following your blue bro though, and suddenly you entered through some weird swinging entry flaps and you were_ in the zone_. The_ cooking_ zone.

Right, your bro had promised cake... they were going to have this thing called cake, and you didn't know what that was, but you were going to enjoy it.

So you watched as featherbeast eggs were cracked and some kind of goopy looking stuff was placed in a pan, you you all up and would've eaten it like that, but the motherfucker put it in the cooking block and you could do nothing but crouch down in front of it and watch as it... rose.

It literally turned into something miraculous and motherfucking delicious looking right before your eyes. You couldn't even hear much of what Johnbro was saying because of how motherfucking focused you were.

It wasn't until you felt the wind pick up that you moved. Your bro wanted you to move but was too busy with his cooking mitts to do it himself. Haha, what a chill motherfucker.

"Now Gamzee, we'll have to wait about fifteen minutes for the cake to cool before we can decorate and eat it, okay? I'll show you around while it's cooling!" Decorate? That sounded absolutely mirthful. This John human sure knew how to have fun.

You followed him out of the weird swinging doors again and up the stairs. He's pointing at things and you're nodding and soon enough you find youself in his room and really all you could smell was the fresh air smell that was John mixed with the sweet smell of cake and really, there was nothing that could be more of a miracle to you in that moment.

And now your blue bro was sitting at a strange looking narrow table with black and white buttons on it, and as you stand and he sits, he presses a button and you make a startled noise again. The table made noise!

This bro was just so full of miracles, it almost left your head spinning. It certainly gave you something to all up and think about.

You wandered closer and he gestured for you to sit next to him. You're so close, your arms are touching, and he still feels cool. He was explaining to you the table and how it's miraculous sounds worked, and soon, all thoughts of the cake were gone and you were both tinkering away at what he called 'the keys'. Apparently the surface they were playing on was called a 'keybaord', and it had many settings. He showed you one you particularly liked...

And that was the funny honk horn setting. Now, every key you pressed was a symphony of mirthful honks and you loved it and you're pretty sure Johnbro was having fun because he was laughing and you were smiling and _you were having so much motherfucking fun_.

Soon the fun times were over, however, and you found youself reluctantly following John out of his room and back down the stairs.

Wait.

The motherfucking cake.

You were definitely excited for whatever John was concocting for you guys, and man, were you feeling mirthful.

You almost touched the cake while you were spacing out. If your bro hadn't grabbed on to your wrist like a chill motherfucker than you probably would have dug your claws right into it and eaten it right there. You could have kept your hand going too, because humans were_weak easily broken could be crushed so easily_.

You shake off your unmirthful thoughts and listen to his voice, "-at it yet! We still have to decorate it, remember?"

Right, you tried to get your remembering on, and you succeeded. He said decorating... you wanted to help decorate the cake! It would be so motherfucking miraculous.

So he let's you go and get's up and gets all this wonderful colourful shit and suddenly he's showing you how to icing a cake and there's these little sprinkled everywhere. You're pretty sure you had icing on your face and in your hair, but you couldn't summon the power to care. You had a bichtits time and that was all that mattered.

Johnbro thought he had to all up and motherfucking clean your face with some wet rag, and you were down for that too. It _did_ rub off your mirthful face art, but it was a small price to pay. You always had some of that grey stuff with you anyway, so you'd redo it after your bro was all up and motherfucking done.

The way your blue friend acted somehow reminded you of a lusus. He kind of hovered and cleaned up your mess and looked after you, and you were motherfucking _down_ for that shit. You were so down with it that you were practically seeping through the floor in a mirthful form of being down with shit. You didn't even care that he was mumbling to himself because man, you didn't need to listen to his words to know he was happy.

Soon you were up again and looking for a reflective surface. He found it in the ablution room your bro had shown you earlier, and you didn't mind the little man following you and watching you replace the thing that defined you as a juggalo alternian.

John asked you why you wore it, you said it was to worship your 'mirthful messiahs'. He accepted it, unlike that nooksniffer Strider. You still had the urge to cull that motherfucker for his disrespect.

It was soon after this that you were returned to the meteor, full, happy, and with your new best bro. His chill sis greeted you both and pretty soon you'd both absconded away to one of the chilling areas. Your Karbro was there, looking worried.

Once he'd spotted you however, the worry on his face turned to anger and soon he was spouting his shit at you and you half-heartedly raised your hand and dragged it down his face in a calm pap. You didn't even have to make the shoosh noise, because your bro shut right up. He looked surprised.

It _had_ been a long time since you shooshed him, you supposed. Maybe it was time for a good old feelings jam on a motherfucking horn pile. As you space out at the thought, you subconsciously had grabbed Karkat's arm, but you came back at his disgruntled noise and John's laughter, and with a slightly solemn goodbye, you dragged your bestest bro away to get your jammin' on.

You'd follow the blue windy bro around tomorrow. There was plenty of time for that.


End file.
